


Dr. Feel Good

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Examinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: It's time for Chanyeol's yearly examination - and Dr. Kim is very thorough to make sure Chanyeol is healthy
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Dr. Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: VERY MUCH NOT MEDICALLY ACCURATE, LOOSELY BASED ON WIKIHOW ARTICLES AND YOUTUBE TUTORIALS! SOMETIMES SWITCHED UP TO BE "SEXIER"!  
> So if you're a med student/nurse/doctor/vet/whatever, don't come for me ;;
> 
> If you don't know the song the title (and sorta the idea) comes from... Uh, you've either not been into k-pop for long or ventured deep, I guess. It's honestly somewhat legendary!

Sitting on the examination table, Chanyeol swung his legs back and forth a little, a tinge of nervousness to his movements. The protective paper beneath him crinkled softly at the change in weight across it, but Chanyeol paid it no mind. Because suddenly there was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing a handsome man dressed in slacks and a shirt, a white lab coat over it, hair tousled in that seemingly effortless way but that really took a bit of effort.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Kim Junmyeon, and I’ll be doing your physical exam today,” the doctor said, flashing Chanyeol a warm smile as he held out a hand that Chanyeol took to shake. “So, Park Chanyeol?”

“Yes, that’s me,” Chanyeol confirmed as he let go of Doctor Kim’s hand. The doctor had a strong and pleasantly warm grip, reassuring in a way.

“Nice to meet you. Let’s start with a few questions. Do you have anything you’ve noticed that you’d like me to take a look at…?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “Not really, no.”

Doctor Kim smiled at that. “That’s good, healthy is good. I’ll just do a general examination, then, and if anything pops up along the way, we’ll deal with it then. Sounds good?”

“It does, yes,” Chanyeol confirmed, and Doctor Kim nodded as he took a step away.

“I’m going to go wash my hands, please take off your clothes as I do so. You can keep your underwear on for now.”

As Doctor Kim headed over to the sink within the room, Chanyeol stood up and began to undress, putting his discarded clothes on the chair close by, until he was down to his underwear.

“You can sit down again,” Doctor Kim said as he returned, reaching out to pull a metal cart containing various things closer as well as a stool to sit down on, with Chanyeol doing as told. “We’re going to start by checking your blood pressure, and then listen to your heart and lungs.”

Nodding along, Chanyeol held out his left arm, and it was quickly fitted with a snug blood pressure cuff. It was one of those fancy digital ones, so Doctor Kim simply had to press a button, and then the cuff inflated on its own. Goosebumps appeared at the back of Chanyeol’s head and neck as the cuff tightened around his arm, reaching its tightest point and staying there for a few seconds, before starting to deflate again.

“You’re in the lower heart rate range, and coupled with your obviously well-trained physique that makes sense,” Dr. Kim said as he removed the cuff from Chanyeol’s arm and put it away.

“It’s a good thing?” Chanyeol asked, getting a smile as Dr. Kim stood up again.

“It is, yes, it means you have an efficient heart function and good cardiovascular fitness,” Dr. Kim explained, before standing up and holding up his hands. “I’m going to feel your throat now, to check your lymph nodes and salivary glands, okay?”

Chanyeol nodded, instinctively sitting up a bit straighter and clasping his hands between his thighs, as Dr. Kim reached for him. Sliding a hand behind Chanyeol’s head to cup his neck, Dr. Kim placed his other hand across the front of Chanyeol’s throat - and Chanyeol let out an involuntary little gasp at the feeling, squeezing his thighs together around his hands.

“Are you okay?” Dr. Kim asked as he glanced up at Chanyeol.

“I’m fine,” Chanyeol answered, after having had to clear his throat once.

“Good, I’ll continue then,” Dr. Kim said with another soft smile, before focusing back on Chanyeol’s throat.

This time, Chanyeol managed to hold back another gasp as Dr. Kim pressed his thumb and forefinger into his throat, palm connecting with the front, but it was just barely. The blood rushing in his ear got louder and louder - but barely two seconds later Dr. Kim pulled his hand back, fingers pushing into a few places beneath Chanyeol’s jaw before releasing completely, and Chanyeol’s pulse slowed down once more.

“Nodes and glands are a-okay,” Dr. Kim said, gently squeezing Chanyeol’s neck before letting go, sending a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine. “We’re going to take a listen to your heart and lungs next, and I apologize, but the stethoscope is going to be a bit chilly.”

“That’s fine,” Chanyeol said, this not being the first time he experienced a cold stethoscope being pressed against his skin.

They somehow always seemed to be as cold as an object could possibly be, no matter what you did, no matter how long you tried to warm it between your palms.

Equipping the stethoscope, Dr. Kim placed a comfortably warm hand on Chanyeol’s back, before he pressed the cold diaphragm against Chanyeol’s chest, right above his heart and making Chanyeol shiver.

“Please continue to breathe normally,” Dr. Kim mumbled, so Chanyeol fixed his gaze on the wall across from him and focused on just breathing.

It became a bit more difficult, though, as Dr. Kim moved the stethoscope diaphragm, sliding it across Chanyeol’s nipple and then pressing against it. Clenching his hands harder between his thighs, Chanyeol tried not to mess up his breathing, but it did hitch once as Dr. Kim slowly slid the diaphragm away from his nipple again to press against another area.

“That sounds perfectly normal, let’s move on to your lungs,” Dr. Kim said, flashing Chanyeol a smile. “And continue to breathe normally for me until I say otherwise.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol said, focusing back on the wall as Dr. Kim moved the stethoscope up towards his collarbones.

“Take a deep breath for me,” Dr. Kim instructed, and Chanyeol did as told. “And… Exhale. Good. Another deep breath…”

As Chanyeol continued to breathe deeply, Dr. Kim moved the diaphragm over Chanyeol’s chest, across both sides and down to the edge of Chanyeol’s ribcage.

“Great, I’m just going to move behind you to repeat this across your back,” Dr. Kim said, patting Chanyeol’s knee before moving as Chanyeol nodded to show that he had understood.

A few deep breaths later, Dr. Kim patted Chanyeol’s back and declared that they were done with the respiratory part, moving back in front of Chanyeol.

“If you’d take off your underwear and lie down, we’ll continue with the exam,” Dr. Kim said, turning away to grab a pair of gloves as Chanyeol did as told.

Returning to Chanyeol’s side, Dr. Kim brought the stool with him again, sitting down by Chanyeol’s hip and adjusting the height of his seat.

“Okay, so now I’ll examine your penis, and then move on to your testicles,” Dr. Kim explained, holding his hands up in the air as he locked eyes with Chanyeol. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol confirmed, nodding as well.

“Good,” Dr. Kim said, smiling at Chanyeol before focusing on other parts of Chanyeol. “I’ll begin then.”

Gently, Dr. Kim began to palpate the sides of Chanyeol’s dick, moving from the root towards the head, and Chanyeol slowly exhaled as he tried to stay relaxed. Having gone all the way down, Dr. Kim then moved up again to palpate down the front and back as well, before lifting and looking.

Chanyeol had been starting to slowly fill out as the examination was performed, but it was not until Dr. Kim was rolling back his foreskin, exposing the head and thumb brushing down the frenulum, that Chanyeol twitched, starting to fill up more rapidly.

“Ah, s-sorry,” Chanyeol whispered, trying to will the blood out of his dick again. How embarrassing…

“Don’t worry about it, you’re not the first person and without a doubt far from the last person to get an erection from a physical exam,” Dr. Kim said, softly patting Chanyeol’s hip. “It’s all very natural, nothing to feel ashamed of!”

Nodding, Chanyeol relaxed back again, closing his eyes as Dr. Kim continued to examine him, apparently soon being done.

“I’m going to have you give me a hand here, by helping me hold your penis out of the way so I can get an easier access to your scrotum,” Dr. Kim said, and Chanyeol quickly reached down to pull his dick out of the way, feeling rather thankful for his pretty big hands that helped hide his beginning erection.

“I’m just going to check to make sure there’s nothing we don’t want in there present,” Dr. Kim said, not moving until Chanyeol nodded.

Feeling across Chanyeol’s sack, Dr. Kim carefully rubbed at his testicles, applying enough pressure for it to be slightly infuriating. Cupping his palm around Chanyeol’s scrotum, Dr. Kim then rolled both testicles inside, and Chanyeol felt a bead of precum against his palm.

“Both are descended, can’t feel anything abnormal,” Dr. Kim mumbled as he continued to examine, now moving upwards. “And that feels normal too, good! You can let go of your penis now, we’re done with the testicle examination.”

Slowly, Chanyeol removed his hand, his dick staying lying across his abdomen, slightly curved by now.

“Okay, the last thing I’m going to do before we move on is to test sensations, to make sure your nerves are fully functional,” Dr. Kim said, turning away for a moment before returning, holding something Chanyeol had never seen before in his life - but it did look somewhat intimidating. “This is a Wartenberg wheel, and you really don’t have to look so scared. I won’t apply unnecessary pressure, you’re completely safe with me. Can I borrow your hand?”

A bit cautious, Chanyeol lifted his left hand and held it out for Dr. Kim, who took it and gently turned it, palm facing up.

“This is the most amount of pressure I’ll apply,” Dr. Kim said, before slowly rolling the pinwheel across Chanyeol’s skin - causing him to give a tiny giggle as it  _ tickled _ more than anything else. “See, not too bad, is it?”

“No, it’s not,” Chanyeol agreed, flexing his hands a few times to try to get rid of the lingering ticklish sensation.

“If it becomes too much, just let me know and I’ll stop,” Dr. Kim promised, and Chanyeol steeled himself for what was about to come.

Chanyeol had expected to feel that ticklish feeling again, but when being rolled up the underside of his penis, the pinwheel gave a completely different sensation.

Arching his back as his breath hitched, Chanyeol clenched his hands around the edge of the examination table. That was…  _ Interesting. _

A tiny moan escaped Chanyeol’s lips as the pinwheel grazed his frenulum, before it was lifted away. Chanyeol immediately relaxed back down - but then the pinwheel once more appeared on his skin, this time a bit off to the side, and Chanyeol tensed up once more.

By the time the pinwheel heading up the other side of Chanyeol’s dick, he was close to softly panting, and it did not get better as Dr. Kim turned his dick over and began to drag the pinwheel across the front.

“Your nerves appear to be perfectly fine,” Dr. Kim said when he finally placed Chanyeol’s dick down again, turning to discard the pinwheel.

“I guess that’s a good thing,” Chanyeol mumbled, inhaling deeply to try to get himself under control, drawing a chuckle out of Dr. Kim.

“Alright, now I’m going to have you move over there and put your legs into the stirrups,” Doctor Kim said as he motioned towards another piece of furniture. “It’ll allow me easier access to check your prostate."

Taking a breath, Chanyeol stood up on somewhat shaky legs and made his way over to where he was supposed to go. Sitting down on the edge of the examination chair, he carefully laid back against the backrest, and then lifted his legs to hook his knees over the stirrups - and suddenly he was completely exposed.

As Chanyeol settled down, Dr. Kim made his way over, bringing the stool and metal cart with him, sitting down right in front of Chanyeol and once more adjusting the height of his seat.

“Scoot your butt all the way forwards to the edge,” Dr. Kim said, and Chanyeol did as told, wincing slightly as the sheet beneath him crinkled obnoxiously. “There we go, perfect. I’m going to take your temperature, and then we’re going to move on to the prostate exam, is that fine with you?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol confirmed, watching as Dr. Kim pulled the metal cart closer and picked up a thermometer.

Generously coating it in lube, Dr. Kim then faced Chanyeol again, placing two fingers on either side of Chanyeol’s hole. Gently spreading Chanyeol open, Dr. Kim then slowly began to insert the thermometer. It was far from large enough to do any considerable stretching, but just the feeling of something entering him had Chanyeol give a tiny gasp.

“I’m sorry, it’ll just take a minute,” Dr. Kim soothed, but Chanyeol quickly shook his head.

“It’s fine, just a b-bit unusual,” Chanyeol confessed.

“Unusual?” Dr. Kim questioned, prompting Chanyeol to explain.

“It’s not often I get to just lie back and take it,” Chanyeol explained, giving a tiny shrug.

“Ah, I see…,” Dr. Kim said, chuckling as he patted Chanyeol’s thigh. “I guess you’ll have to enjoy this opportunity, then.”

“I guess I do,” Chanyeol agreed, groaning softly as Dr. Kim slowly extracted the thermometer and held it up to look at.

“You’re within the normal range, though in the hotter range,” Dr. Kim said before discarding the thermometer, and Chanyeol could not help himself.

“Thank you, I’m happy you think so,” Chanyeol said, making Dr. Kim chuckle and shake his head, but he did not seem to mind.

“For the prostate exam, I’m going to restrain your legs,” Dr. Kim said, turning to the cart to grab two medical tourniquets. “It’s just for both our safety, I rather prefer  _ not _ getting kicked in the head.”

Chanyeol let out a shaky chuckle at that. “That’s pretty understandable.”

“I’m happy you think so, too,” Dr. Kim said, grinning as he fastened first one tourniquet around Chanyeol’s left leg, and then the other around Chanyeol’s right leg, anchoring them around the stirrups and making sure that Chanyeol would not be able to move his legs. “How does that feel, too hard?”

“No, that’s fine,” Chanyeol breathed, testing the bindings a few times before stilling. “Perfectly hard.”

“Good,” Dr. Kim said, smiling as he turned to discard his gloves, putting on a pair of new ones before grabbing the tube of lube. “I’m guessing this won’t be new to you, even if it’s been a while since last?”

“It’s not, no,” Chanyeol confirmed, maybe a tad bit too eagerly, but Dr. Kim said nothing about it.

“I promise I’ll be gentle,” Dr. Kim said as he applied a good amount of lube to his fingers, and Chanyeol’s stomach clenched almost painfully for a second, heat then starting to simmer in it.

Grabbing one of Chanyeol’s cheeks, Dr. Kim spread Chanyeol open further, before coating his rim with some of the lube, so cold against his skin. Chanyeol only managed a single breath before Dr. Kim was pushing a finger inside.

He took it slow and gentle, maybe out of consideration for Chanyeol not having experienced this in a long time, but in the end Dr. Kim’s finger was fully inserted.

“Is this okay?” Dr. Kim questioned, carefully pumping his finger in and out.

“Y-yes,” Chanyeol answered, a bit breathless.

“Are you feeling any soreness or pain?”

“No, I’m f-fine.”

“Good. I’m going to insert a second finger to get a better reach, and be able to feel more of your prostate,” Dr. Kim said, using his free hand to reassuringly massage the back of one of Chanyeol’s thighs. “It’ll be much easier if you continue to relax, I promise I’ll take it slow.”

“O-okay,” Chanyeol said, closing his eyes and shakily inhaling as he tried to relax as much as possible.

A few breaths later, Dr. Kim slowly began to push two fingers inside, causing Chanyeol to press his head against the backrest. It was a bit of a stretch, but not too bad as Dr. Kim only pushed forwards a tiny bit before retreating, then pushing a bit further before retreating, slowly building up to being able to push his fingers fully inside.

“There we go, let’s see if I can find your prostate…,” Dr. Kim mumbled, moving his fingers - and in the next second Chanyeol jolted, letting out a little shout. “Ah, yes, there it is. I’m going to massage it now to make sure there’s nothing wrong with it.”

Nodding, Chanyeol let his head fall to the side, moaning and reaching up to grab the headrest of the chair with one hand to try to somewhat ground himself as Dr. Kim began to massage, deft fingers rubbing tight circles against Chanyeol’s front wall. Instinctively, Chanyeol tried to pull his legs closer to himself, not succeeding in doing anything but flex his feet and curl his toes thanks to the tourniquets.

“Are you okay?” Dr. Kim asked after some time.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Chanyeol answered, licking his lips, before moaning once more. “Really good…”

“Okay, I’m going to apply a bit more pressure, then,” Dr. Kim said - before doing just that.

Choking on a breath, Chanyeol’s hands flew down to clench around the edges of his seat. The pleasure had been steadily building, but with the extra pressure it sky-rocketed, stars beginning to appear in front of Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Dr. Kim said, barely even having finished before Chanyeol’s muscles locked up before rhythmically beginning to clench, Chanyeol gasping his way through an orgasm that had him shoot all the way up to his collarbones.

Dr. Kim had stopped his inner massage at some point, instead massaging the back of one of Chanyeol’s thighs as he waited for Chanyeol to come back down.

"Your prostate seems really healthy, let's see if we can get another one out of you, hm?" Dr. Kim said, before beginning his assault on Chanyeol anew.

“Doctor, p-please, I don’t think I can-” Chanyeol shakily said, tugging at his bindings to try to close his legs - but he was well-bound.

“You can, I know that you can,” Dr. Kim reassured him, wrapping his free hand around Chanyeol’s dick to loosely tug at it, and the double stimulation hit Chanyeol right in the stomach and had him writhe.

It only lasted for a few seconds, though, before Dr. Kim slid his hand down to form a tight ring with his fingers right at Chanyeol’s root. Somehow the fact that Chanyeol would not be able to cum unless Dr. Kim allowed him amped the pleasure up to a point where Chanyeol suddenly knew that a second orgasm  _ was _ possible - and he was heading headfirst into it.

It did not take long before the coiling in the pit of Chanyeol’s belly wound tighter, his moans echoing louder and louder in the room they were in, a few whines joining in as Chanyeol reached that point where the pleasure turned almost painful.

“There we go, there we go, you’re doing so well, just let go,” Dr. Kim coaxed, easing his grip around Chanyeol’s dick enough for the pressure to release, Chanyeol trembling apart as he climaxed for a second time.

Dr. Kim only gave Chanyeol the tiniest of reprieves before starting up the prostate massage again, and Chanyeol was sure that he was about to break from it all. It was too much, way too much…

But also not enough.

“ _ Please _ , please, please, please-” Chanyeol begged, rambling as he tried to arch, unable to get far while restrained.

“You want me to stop?” Dr. Kim questioned, but Chanyeol quickly shook his head.

“Please, I-I…  _ Inside _ , please,” Chanyeol managed to get out, before choking on another moan.

“Of course, if it’ll help alleviate your ailments, I’m here to cure them after all,” Dr. Kim said, swiftly removing his fingers, Chanyeol gasping for air as he relaxed back against the examination chair, muscles twitching.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down brought Chanyeol back to the present, and he absently watched as Dr. Kim rolled a condom onto himself, before covering it in even more lube. Excitement returning in full force, Chanyeol managed to wiggle a bit further down on the examination chair, wrapping his hands around the edge on both sides of his butt as he waited.

He did not have to wait for long before he felt Dr. Kim push against his rim, both of them letting out soft moans as Dr. Kim slipped inside.

“Better?” Dr. Kim asked, the word slightly strained, and Chanyeol nodded before letting his head fall forwards.

It was somewhat overwhelming, the increased stretch, and it had been a  _ long _ time since Chanyeol last experienced it, but it was also so  _ good _ it had Chanyeol a bit dizzy. He was still a bit sensitive after his last orgasm, but it was quickly fought away by a new wave of arousal as Dr. Kim steadily pushed further inside, reach already longer than his fingers had managed.

Soon, but not soon enough, Dr. Kim was fully sheathed inside of Chanyeol.

“Let’s check that your neurological control is intact, can you clench around me?” Dr. Kim asked, hissing softly as Chanyeol managed to do as told. “Ah, yes, perfect,  _ great _ muscle control.”

“I do Kegel exercises,” Chanyeol breathlessly said, feeling a bit proud of the little chuckle it got him.

“That explains the strength in your muscles then, it’s obvious you take your exercises seriously, that’s very good! It’ll for sure help you as you get older, so I recommend continuing with them.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Chanyeol promised, before moaning and pressing his head back against the headrest as Dr. Kim slowly pulled out and then pushed inside again.

“You’re a bit tight, so I’m just going to loosen you up a bit,” Dr. Kim said, Chanyeol’s only response being a nod of his head.

Dr. Kim kept his thrusts slow and deep to get Chanyeol used to the feeling of him. It was rather sweet, Chanyeol had to say, helping him adjust to the intrusion a bit more easily.

“Please, it’s enough, I’m good,” Chanyeol huffed, silently requesting for more after a while.

“Okay, I’ll move on, then,” Dr. Kim said, flashing Chanyeol a quick smile.

Wrapping his hands around the tops of Chanyeol’s thighs, Dr. Kim used his grip for leverage as he set a brutal pace. Due to their position, Dr. Kim’s head slid back and forth across Chanyeol’s prostate nearly perfectly, soon leaving Chanyeol a sobbing, trembling mess.

As Dr. Kim wrapped a hand around Chanyeol’s not fully hard dick, Chanyeol might have screamed as he arched forwards, once more trying to pull his legs back and together and yet again failing to do so. Frustrated from being unable to move and well on his way to overstimulated, Chanyeol threw himself backwards, faintly registering the examination chair protesting at the sudden movement. He really did not care at the moment, though, too wrapped up in sensations and the need to release them.

Chanyeol was not even breathing by the time his third orgasm washed over him, eyes rolling back from the force of it. The first one had been intense, the second one almost too much, but the third one nearly had Chanyeol pass out.

He was just barely conscious enough to notice Dr. Kim pull out, discarding the condom to tug himself to completion, mixing his cum with Chanyeol’s own across Chanyeol’s abdomen. For a while, the only thing being heard in the suddenly so quiet room was their harsh breathing - and Chanyeol’s pulse hammering in his ears  _ slowly _ calming down

“And that concludes the examination,” Dr. Kim said, voice almost fully controlled as he patted the back of Chanyeol’s thigh. “You’re in  _ really _ good health, with nothing at all to worry about.”

“I’m happy,” Chanyeol managed to rasp with the limited oxygen he had managed to inhale.

Completely boneless and exhausted to the marrow, Chanyeol knew he would have slid off the examination chair had he not been fastened to it. As it was, he stayed on it, strained muscles giving random twitches every now and then as his eyes slipped closed.

“And, cut! Great job, boys, you did amazing, and that’s a wrap!”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do a somewhat in-depth examination when I could've just ignored at least half of it and bullshitted even more through the rest? Because I get brain tingles from medical examinations. Yes, I've looked at way too many Youtube examination videos and my scalp has been _tingling_ all lovely.


End file.
